disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dzikie zwierzęta
Lista dzikich zwierząt występujących w Wodogrzmotach Małych. Kotowate Tygrysy W Wodogrzmotach nadawany jest program pod tytułem "Tygrysia Pięść". mały|lewo|232px Lwy górskie ''' W odcinku "Little Dipper" Dipper natrafił na jednego z nich, gdy szukał kryształów. Psowate mały|212px '''Wilki Pojawiają się w nocy, najczęściej podczas pełni w lesie i jego obrzeżach. Jeden z nich zaatakował Dippera w "Carpet Diem". Gady mały|lewo|188px Aligatory Podczas treningu Dippera jednym z jego zadań było przejście po pyskach aligatorów. mały|186px Żaby Po raz pierwszy pojawiają się w odcinku "Dreamscaperers" w scenie, gdy Gideon wzywał Billa. Jedna z żab została "zapauzowana" podczas skoku. Mabel chciała sparować dwie żaby w ramach programu "Mabel Zdradza Tajniki Randkowania". mały|lewoWęże ''' W "The Love God", Bóg Miłości zaczarował węża syczącego złowrogo na borsuka tak, że w mig się w nim zakochał. Owinął się wokół jego tułowia i odeszli. Gryzonie mały|202px '''Wiewiórki Mieszkają w lesie w Wodogrzmotach Małych. Lubią jeść orzechy i żołędzie. Zaatakowały Mabel, kiedy ona założyła kolczyki zrobione z żołędzi w odcinku krótkometrażowym "Mabel Zdradza Tajniki Randkowania" . mały|lewo|180px Szczury Jeden z nich pojawił się w wentylacji i zabrał ucho ocalałej głowie woskowiaka. Później widać szczura przebiegającego pokój z dywanem w odcinku "Carpet Diem". Zające małyMieszkają w lesie w Wodogrzmotach Małych. Są koloru brązowego - jasnego lub ciemnego. Bobry mały|lewo|Bobry'''Bobry są sympatycznie wyglądającymi zwierzętami pojawiającymi się w odcinku "The Legend of the Gobblewonker". Mieszkają na starej, opuszczonej łodzi. Lubią bawić się porzuconymi przez ludzi przedmiotami np. piłą łańcuchową. Ptaki mały|lewo|162px '''Kury Można było wygrać je w jednej z gier w wesołym miasteczku. Zrobiła to Pacyfika, której kura dziobała we włosach. mały|192pxGęsi Pojawiają się w Dniu Pioniera na ulicy. Kaczki Występują w Małym Zoo w Wodogrzmotach Małych jako jedna z atrakcji. Jest nią także Kaczo-tektyw z serialu telewizyjnego. mały|lewo Orły Orzeł to jeden z ptaków zamieszkujących w Wodogrzmotach. Jak widzimy na zdjęciu Trembley chciał się z nim bić. mały|lewo|194px|Zegar w kształcie sowy.mały|200pxSowy Sowy pojawiają się w wielu miejscach w serialu. Stan ma dwa zegary w kształcie sowy i w lesie jest ich dużo. Są jednym z symboli tajnych organizacji. mały|196px Gołębie Wylatywały one z włosów Gideona podczas jego przedstawienia. Najczęściej ich pióra mają kolor biały. Dzięcioły mały|lewo'''Dzięcioły to jedne ze zwierząt zamieszkujących Wodogrzmoty. Gdy Trembley, Dipper i Mabel byli uwięzieni w wielkim drewnianym pudle to dzięcioł chciał ich uratować. Kiedyś w Wodogrzmotach Małych, na rozkaz Trembley'a ulegalniono małżeństwo z dzięciołami. mały|226px '''Pelikany Żyją nad jeziorem w Wodogrzmotach Małych. Mabel bawiła się dziobem jednego z nich. Zwierzęta hodowlane mały|240px Świnie Występują w małym Zoo i w jednym ze straganów w wesołym miasteczku. Mabel wygrała jedną ze świń, którą nazwała Naboki. Ten do dzisiaj jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem. mały|lewo|180px|Krowa Oktawia Krowy Jedne ze zwierząt hodowlanych w Wodogrzmotach Małych. Występują w Małym Zoo. Najbardziej rozpoznawalną krową jest ośmionożna radioaktywna Oktawia. Zwierzęta wodne i ryby Ryby mały|140px|Rybak trzymający nieżywą rybę. Żyją w jeziorze w Wodogrzmotach Małych. W trakcie sezonu rybackiego łowią je wszyscy Wodogrzmocianie. mały|lewo|174pxDelfiny Występują w oceanie. Są przyjaciółmi Syrenando. Koniowate Jelenie Występują w lesie w Wodogrzmotach Małych. W telewizji jest emitowany program, w którym dwa jelenie walczą ze sobą. Bill Cyferka zabrał jednej łani zęby, ale potem wróciły na swoje miejsce. mały|182pxOsły W Dniu Pioniera mechanik Steve prowadził jednego osła. Kozy Zobacz: Gompers mały|lewo Konie Pionierzy wykorzystywali je do podróżowania w celu osiedlania się i zakładania miasteczek. Trembley jeżdżąc na jednym z nich tyłem założył Wodogrzmoty (tzn. Przegalopował doliną, którą nazwał Wodogrzmotami), a potem wsiadł na czarnego konia i popędził gdzieś. Owady mały|204px Pszczoły Występują w całym mieście. W intrze odcinka krótkometrażowego "Mabel's Guide to Stickers" Mabel ubierała im mini kapelusiki na głowę pęsetą. Pozostałe ssaki Nietoperze W Dreamscarperers Dipper miał złapać nietoperza, który wleciał do Chaty. mały mały|lewo|222px Bizony Są one duże, mają brązową sierść i dwa zagięte rogi po bokach głowy. Jeden wypchany bizon znajduje się w Grocie Tajemnic. Żyły w Wodogrzmotach w czasach pionierów. mały|lewo|208px Oposy Występują w lesie w Wodogrzmotach Małych i na wyspie na jeziorze. Jeden z nich mieszka w silniku automobila Buda Gleefula. mały|202px Niedźwiedzie Niedźwiedź pierwszy raz występuje w odcinku "Dipper vs. Manliness", gdzie ucieka przed Męskoturem. W odcinku "Bottomless Pit!" w opowieści Mabel, Stan chciał nauczyć go prowadzić samochód. Borsuki W "The Love God" Bóg Miłości zaczarował borsuka i węża, by zakochali się w sobie. Wąż owinął się wokół tułowia borsuka i odeszli.